


Chasing Dreams

by QuerulousTeen



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Father's Day, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuerulousTeen/pseuds/QuerulousTeen
Summary: Chase has a lovely(?) Father's Day.





	Chasing Dreams

"Spend less time chasing people, and more time chasing dreams." 

Chase tapped his foot nervously as he waited on the front porch of his home. The wind blew harshly, threatening to take off his snapback and his next-door neighbor's barbecuing filled the air. Anybody else's mouth would be drooling from the delicious smell of all that meat. Still, Chase stood on the front porch, tapping his foot and wringing his hands together. As his anxiety grew to an uncontrollable height, he began to pace. Stacy was fifteen minutes late, an alarming fact considering she had said she might not bring the children to see Chase anymore. This thought crossed his mind and Chase's eyes began to fog over with pent up tears. He shook his head in an attempt to clear it.

Chase was a simple man. He wanted to see his kids, and he used to want to see his wife. But now, with the divorce getting ugly and Stacy threatening to take away Chase's visitation rights, he needed a new game plan. It was obvious now that he could not get the best of both worlds, but at least he could fight for the best of one. Of course, Stacy didn't take too kindly to the thought of Chase having full custody of the children. Now, it seemed like she was getting her revenge. 

Chase kicked the ground in frustration, sending his hat flying off his head. He scrambled to catch it, but to no avail. He sat down on the front porch in defeat and pulled out his phone. He dialed Stacy's number, sighing as it began to ring. Chase watched as his hat, with the help of the wind, blew down the street towards the park. And suddenly, a miracle happened. While his phone went to voice mail, Chase watched as Stacy's red Mustang rounded the corner of his street. He jumped up, his heart beating fast and the tears in his eyes finally spilling over. As she pulled into the driveway, Chase ran to Stacy's car and flung open the passenger side door. "Grayson!" he shouted, pulling the boy in for a hug, "It's so good to see you again!" 

While the kids got out of the car and Chase wiped his tears away, Stacy shot him a glare full of hatred and hurt. "I'm coming back to get them in a couple hours." she mumbled, putting her sunglasses on. And then she sped off, not even bothering to say goodbye. 

Chase led the kids inside and offered them ice cream, but they refused and sat in silence instead. After a long, awkward pause, Grayson was the first to speak, "Hey, dad? When are you and mom going to make up?" 

Chase winced slightly at the question. "Well, uhh. We aren't, Grayson. I used to want to, but uhh... sometimes you have to make hard decisions, buddy. I chose you guys over her."

"Oh." Grayson said, slightly confused still. "... Mom says she might not let us come over anymore."

Chase frowned, "Don't you worry about what mom says, buddy. I'm not giving you guys up without a fight!" He pat Grayson on the back and gave his other children a reassuring glance. 

"Oh... Well, uh... I still love you dad!" Grayson exclaimed, smiling brightly and relaxing. 

Chase smiled, too. The feeling was mutual.


End file.
